


I Hope You Like Pizza

by bby_ungjae



Category: IMFACT (Band), MASC (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pizza, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_ungjae/pseuds/bby_ungjae
Summary: Lee Sang falls for Na Ungjae after delivering a pizza to him





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another Sangjae fic even though I ship Ungtae... wow
> 
> I'll try my best to update every week but I might get busy at times so don't count on it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story~ ^^

 

"Hello? Taeho? Hey, wassup. I just moved into my apartment, you and Moonbong want to come over? I'll order a pizza. Okay, I'll text you the address. See you!"

Ungjae hung up the phone before sinking to the ground, exhausted. He had just moved to an apartment near downtown Seoul so he could be closer to ACE Entertainment, where he would start working with Kim Daesung in a few days. Ungjae was hoping to become a music producer, as he was very passionate about composing and writing and looked forward to working with Daesung's musicians. It would be an honor to work with him, as he looked up to him for so long.

Ungjae had yet to unbox his belongings and to even buy furniture, and he was too exhausted to do so on his own. He was hoping his friends would help him out after a quick lunch. He didn't have anything in his fridge yet of course, and planned on grocery shopping the following day. But today, he would only unpack most of his belongings. He already did the cleaning and disinfecting and put a blanket on the floor for a space to eat.

His friends arrived before the pizza did, and they all hung out trying to ignore their hunger.

"This is a nice place you have, Ungjae," Taeho said after walking around the small space for a while. "But you don't even have a bed."

"I haven't had time to shop for furniture, but I will soon."

"How are you going to sleep?" Moonbong looked at him worried.

"I have a sleeping bag, don't worry."

"We'll go shopping with you, okay. So don't stress too much." Taeho sat back down on the floor with the others.

"Thanks, I don't know when I can though. I'm gonna be a bit busy this week, I have to enroll into a school and then go straight to work on Tuesday. Maybe on the weekend?"

Taeho looked at his friend in disbelief. "There's just some things you have to make time for. Tomorrow, we'll go furniture shopping after you buy your groceries, okay?"

"But I have to enroll into the school-"

Moonbong pulled out a notebook from Ungjae's bag and took it upon himself to organize Ungjae's schedule. "Listen up. First, we'll go to the school and you get that taken care of right away. Then we'll go shopping for furniture and food because that's important. None of that should take you so long, you'll be fine. And we'll help you out, so don't get to stressed. We'll come back here and help you with everything until you feel comfortable here, okay? Don't worry about it. We'll take care of everything."

Ungjae sighed. At least he had his friends to help him out. He felt bad that they were doing all this for him, and he didn't want to worry them, but they were very insistant and he knew better than to turn them down. What more to do than to be grateful for their help?

 

* * *

 

"Hello, can I have everyone's attention!" Jeup called out into the loud kitchen. No one stopped of course, it was a busy day and they all had to keep moving.

"I need someone to deliver two pizzas, a coke, and some wings to a customer and our only delivery guy just quit last night, so who's willing to volunteer?"

No one responded. They were all too busy with what they were doing.

Jeup sighed, a bit annoyed that everyone was ignoring him. At that moment, Sang walked in from the back and went to the sink to wash his hands, he must have just dumped the trash.

"Hey, Lee Sang." Jeup walked up to the young man.

"Yes, sir?" He was a bit nervous. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? Jeup rarely talked to him, and when he did it was because he was usually dissatisfied with his work.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Ah, well, I was just about to wash dishes..."

"That can wait. I need you to deliver something. You have a license, right? You can drive?"

"Uh, yes, I do." Sang was taken aback. Him being somewhat new there, Jeup never gave him any jobs cooking, or even the cashier. He was always cleaning something, so making a delivery, handling any food, was a big step for him.

"Here's the order and the address, and the keys to the car." He dropped a note and the keys into Sang's hand. "The car's right out front. Have fun, don't go crazy. The order will be over there when it's complete." He pointed to a place on the counter across the kitchen, then nodded at Sang before walking away.

Sang took a deep breath. He'd never done something like this before, but it would be a piece of cake, right? 

 

* * *

 

Walking up the stairs with two pizzas, a two liter coke, and chicken wings was a little more work than he had imagined, and he had to quickly learn to balance it in one hand so he could knock on the door.

When the door opened, a young, black haired teen stood in the doorway looking confused.

"Um... hello, is this apartment 405C?"

The other shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong door."

Sang sighed, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry to bother you..."

The boy tilted his head. "I think you're looking for the apartment above mine. This is 405B," He pointed at the numbers next to his doorway. "But no one has lived up there for a few months now. Maybe someone just moved in?"

"Perhaps..." Sang wasn't really trying to make conversation, he just wanted to deliver the pizza and go before the food got cold.

"I'll go up there with you, just a second." He smiled and put his shoes on and grabbed his keys before closing the door behind him. "Let's go."

They went up another set of stairs, Sang following behind the new stranger. He wasn't sure if he should have allowed him to come along, but he didn't want to seem rude.

The boy knocked on his new neighbor's house door for Sang, seeing that his hands were full. They heard a voice yell, "Just a moment!"

"Isn't this exciting? I always love greeting my new neighbors." The stranger smiled at Sang, and he just nodded awkwardly. After all, he's just there to deliver a pizza.

Finally, the door opened, revealing a boy with soft light brown hair that was too long, it just covered his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Jeon Chibin! I live downstairs." The stranger piped up. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, hello. I'm Na Ungjae, nice to meet you too." the boy looked at him, tired and confused.

Sang didn't say anything. He was struck by Ungjae's beauty, he forgot his reason for being there. He was grateful when Chibin brought him back to reality, saying "I think this guy is here to deliver your pizza."

"Oh, right," Sang nodded. "Hello. The total will be $43.50." He didn't know how to do this, he never thought he'd be delivering any orders at all, let alone now. He felt really awkward about it.

"Oh, um..." The younger checked his pockets. "Sorry, I just moved in, I don't even know where my wallet is." He laughed, embarrassed. "Um, do you guys mind coming? I won't be long."

Chibin walked in excitedly, but Sang was a little more hesitant. Was this right? But he was grateful, he had a chance to finally rest his arms. Ungjae motioned for him to sit the food on the floor, where his two friends were sitting.

As he rummaged through one of his bags, Sang waited patiently and kept sneaking glances at him. Chibin, however, decided to make conversation.

"It looks like you moved in just today? If you need any help with unpacking, I'd be willing to assist you!"

"Thank you," Ungjae was only half listening. He finally found his wallet and handed Sang fifty dollars. "Keep the change."

"Ah, thank you," Sang nodded and made his way to the door. "Um, have a nice day."

"You too," Ungjae finally smiled at him. "Sorry for the inconvenience..."

"No, everything is fine. Enjoy your food." Sang smiled back.

"Nice to meet you all," Chibin made his way to the door as well, but Ungjae invited him to stay and eat with them. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Lee Sang," Chibin looked at his name tag. "See you around!" 

He waved at them before exiting, the door closing behind them. He sighed, a little relieved that his first delivery was over, and it went well although he went to the wrong door initially. But he couldn't stop thinking of the cute boy with his hair in his eyes and his sweet smile, the boy called Na Ungjae. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't jealous of Chibin when Ungjae invited him to stay. But of course, Sang couldn't stay. He had only come for his job. He had to go back, he'd been gone long enough.

 

* * *

 

Ungjae, his friends, and his new neighbors took their share of food onto their paper plates and start eating silently, enjoying each bite.

"Do you like this area so far?" Chibin asked Ungjae after a few minutes of chowing down.

The other shrugged. "It's nice I guess, but I haven't had a lot of time to explore. I moved here so I can be closer to my job."

"Oh, where do you work?"

"Oh, I haven't started yet, but I am trying to get a job at ACE Entertainment..."

Chibin nearly choked. "ACE? As in, you'll be working for Kim Daesung?"

Moonbong excitedly replied, "Not for, but with! He's going to be a producer. He's already listened to some of his music, they might start working on an album right away."

"Hey, that's not entirely true..."

"Come on, Ungjae, don't be so passive," Taeho spoke up. "Your music is amazing, so many singers are probably waiting in line to work with you as we speak."

Ungjae shook his head and stuffed his mouth with food, not even knowing how to respond. Chibin looked at him in awe. "Wow, you'll be pretty famous soon then. I'm glad I get to know you before then," He laughed. "Anything I can do for you, Mr. Na?"

Ugnjae covered his face in embarrassment. "I just need help unpacking and furniture shopping tomorrow, that's all really..."

"It's my pleasure!" Chibin clapped his hands. "Consider it done."

"I'm kidding! Really, you don't have to though. You're probably busy with your own stuff, I have Moonbong and Taeho."

"Well, I just want to make sure you feel welcome. It's my job as your neighbor, isn't it?"

 _Not necessarily,_ Ungjae thought. He never had a neighbor as enthusiastic as Chibin and wondered if he was popular in this area, since he seems so involved with being hospitable to everyone. He didn't mind, at least he has a new friend in this unfamiliar area.

"Thank you," Ungjae smiled at Chibin. "Thanks to all of you. I'm grateful for your help."


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ungjae starts school; meanwhile, Sang gets somewhat of a promotion at his job

The weekend had been a breeze with the move in, having to set up his apartment and all the shopping he needed to have done, but with his friends, it was a lot less stressful, fun even. He also got enrolled in a college nearby, like he said he would, and started taking classes the day before. He would also start his job at ACE Entertainment today. Everything was new and exciting but at the same time a little exhausting. He would get used to it though. He would have to.

When on his way to school the day before, he had noticed a library nearby. There was a coffee shop inside of it was well on the floor above, and next to that a study area, perfect for students like him. It was very quiet, as the street wasn’t very busy in the morning, so it was the perfect time to visit.

He ordered a coffee and found a table to sit at, where he would relax and maybe do last minute studying in the future.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down with his drink and pulled out the syllabi in his bag so he could prepare well for the classes he enrolled in. Looking at his watch, he decided to leave in about an hour so he could reach the school’s campus at a decent time.

After a few minutes of observing the syllabi in front of him, he was interrupted- no, not interrupted. More like pleasantly surprised. He heard a voice from outside, singing very sweetly. He couldn’t make out what the words were, they were probably in English, but this voice really stood out to him. He listened to it, immersed himself in it until it faded away.

Maybe it seemed a bit odd, but it calmed him. Any stress he felt melted away. He smiled, a newfound optimism bubbling inside of him. Today would be good. He would do well in class, and his meeting with Kim Daesung would go well. Everything would be fine.

 

* * *

 

Sang arrived to work a little more energetic than usual. He whistled when sweeping the kitchen and washing dishes and danced his while taking the trash out. Jeup found it pretty odd, as the younger seemed to be out of it most of the time, but he didn’t question it.

When Sang did see his boss, he decided to gather enough courage to speak to him. He wanted to deliver more often. He wanted to see the boy with the light brown hair in his eyes, Na Ungjae. He couldn’t get him out of his head. He was the reason he was happier than usual. No one had ever done that to him.

“Ah, sir…” Sang walked over to him before he left the building, most likely going on his lunch break.

“Oh, Sang. What’s up?”

Sang took a deep breath, hoping not to make him upset or anything. “I thought maybe you would like to know how the delivery went last week…”

“Oh, yeah. Well, if you think it’s necessary. How’d it go?”

“Umm, it went well. The customer seemed pretty pleased with my service. I actually wouldn’t mind going again, that is unless you hired another delivery guy. It’s a nice change from cleaning up all day…”

Jeup smiled at him. “Ah, you had fun then? Why don’t you just say so? If you want the job, it’s yours! It means you’ll have to work a little longer though if you’re able to do that. Just a couple hours longer than usual. You’ll have to come a bit earlier”

“Ah, yes, of course…”

“I’ll even raise your wage since you’ll be doing more work from now on. Thank you for offering! I’ll talk to you about after your shift. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Jeup nodded at him and walked out.

Well, that was easy.

Yes! Sang exclaimed to himself. This was better than he expected. He didn’t mind working longer than usual and for more pay. He had no reason to complain.

Now he just had to hope that Ungjae would order for a delivery again. He needed to see him.

“I hope he likes pizza…” He sighed before returning to his work.

 


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ungjae meets Kim Daesung for the first time

“Kim Daesung, Kim Daesung, Kim Daesung…” Ungjae repeated over and over again as he slowly made his way to the building. He couldn’t believe that he would actually meet the person he admired for so long, to work with him and show him all the projects he’s been planning. Of course, he had emailed him before and even talked to him a few times over the phone. But this was surreal. He had to contain his excitement, however, for the sake of professionalism. 

 

Next thing he knew, he was at the door. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened it and walked inside, making his way to the front desk.

 

“Hello, how may I help you?” The lady at the desk greeted him.

 

“I’m Na Ungjae… I have an appointment with Mr. Kim Daesung?”

 

“Hold on please.” She smiled at him and did a few things on her computer. Ungjae looked around, trying to ignore his nerves. His hands became clammy as he held tightly to his portfolio to keep them from shaking. His stomach was uneasy and he began to feel a little nauseous.

 

“Calm down, calm down,” He told himself quietly. As nervous as he was, it would be a disaster for him to make a fool of himself in front of his idol.

 

“Excuse me, sir? Your appointment will be in five minutes. His office is on the third floor. If you take the elevators over there, it’ll be to your right.”

 

Ungjae nodded, “Thank you very much, have a good day,” and then made his way to the elevators.

 

“On the right…” He kept repeating to himself, more to calm himself than to remember. He couldn’t remember a time he was more nervous. He wanted to make a good impression.

 

Walking out of the elevator, he slowly turned right and looked at each room down the hall. He stopped when he found the office. The door was closed, and on it was a plaque with the name of the CEO: Kim Daesung.

 

“This is it, you got this,” he told himself. He moved his hair from in front of his eyes with his fingers and brushed his hands on his shirt, hoping to dry them of their sweat. He took a final deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

“Who is it?”

 

He cleared his throat. “Na Ungjae! We have an appointment…”

 

He heard some shuffling before the door opened. There he was, his idol, Kim Daesung. Standing right in front of him.

 

“You’re early!” He smiled. “Come in, sit down! Would you like anything to drink?”

 

Ungjae followed him in and hesitated to sit, not until Daesung would. “I’m not thirsty, thank you.” That was a lie. His throat was so dry he could hardly speak clearly.

 

“Come on, just a water would be fine, right?” He reached into his fridge and pulled out a tiny water bottle, setting it in front of Ungjae before motioning for him to sit in the chair in front of the desk. “How are you doing, Ungjae? How was the move? You like the area?”

 

“Ah, yes sir… It’s very nice, and I like my apartment a lot. I also started taking classes at the school down the street...”

 

“Oh, that’s good to hear!” Daesung smiled. “Making any friends?”

 

“Yes, my neighbor. He was very welcoming.”

 

“That’s good, that’s good.” Daesung nodded. “It’s important that you’re comfortable. If ever you're not, let me know. You shouldn’t have to compromise that with your work, you know?”

 

Ungjae’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, of course not, sir! I’m happy to start working with you.”

 

“You know, you don’t have to call me sir. It makes me feel too old.” Daesung frowned. “I’m not that much older than you, ya know. Just call me hyung.”

 

“H-hyung?” Ungjae was taken aback. Could this really be happening? The person who inspired him the most already establishing their closeness? Was he dreaming?

 

“Now, I know you are probably prepared to get started with why you’re here so I won’t stall. You brought your computer, right?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Ungjae fumbled to pull it out of his bag and start it up. Daesung came around and pulled a chair up next to Ungjae so they could both see the screen clearly.

 

As nervous as he was being in Daesung’s presence, this was Ungjae’s comfortable space. Music was his passion, and composing and producing was his dream. This was finally his time to showcase everything he worked for.

 

He confidently presented a few pieces had been working on while Daesung listened attentively. He offered him critiques on each song, and Ungjae wrote notes down for each critique. Daesung admired this about Ungjae and quickly found a respect for him.

“It’s only been half an hour, but I really like you Ungjae. I can tell you work very hard and you’re always looking to improve yourself. I like that about you. People like you are hard to find, even in this industry. You’re really driven.”

 

Ungjae was speechless. Daesung? Praising him? This couldn’t be real…

 

The other continued, “I’m really honored to be working with you, I really am.” He smiled at Ungjae. “Your music is very good. I especially like this piece… I think if we work on it a bit, we could make it a hit.”

 

Ungjae blinked, confused and surprised. “Really? I mean, isn’t it a bit soon?” He had only planned on getting a bit of practice and sharpening his skills, so the fact that Daesung was planning on them producing a song so soon was a shock.

 

“Of course I’ll help you out so you’re not overwhelmed but if you don’t mind… There’s someone I’d like you to meet."

 

* * *

 

 

Ungjae followed Daesung out of the office and they made their way to the second floor, walking past several rooms that were for dance or studio or lessons until he finally reached the back, which Daesung said was the quiet room, where the idols and trainees were allowed to break when they weren’t feeling well or just needed a rest.

“He usually rests here after his lunch to read or listen to music.”

Ungjae still was unsure of who he would be meeting. At this point, he only knew it would be an idol or trainee.

Daesung slowly opened the door. A few guys were sitting on the couch or chairs, all with music in their ears. One of them had a hat on his face, he must have been sleeping. The other two rose upon seeing Daesung and immediately stood to greet him. Daesung waved at them. He obviously didn’t like being treated so much like an elder as he wasn’t much older than the trainees themselves. “I only came to speak with Youngsoo.” He smiled at them and they sat down.

Daesung walked to the couch where the boy was sleeping with his face covered. He put a hand on his shoulder and used the other to remove the hat and music. Quietly, he said, “Youngsoo. Wake up, I have something for you.”

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing Daesung. “Oh, hi. What is it?”

Daesung showed him out the room, where Ungjae was waiting patiently. “I want you to meet Na Ungjae. He’s new here, he’ll be working as a composer and producer.”

Youngsoo offered his hand to Ungjae. “I’m Woo Youngsoo, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Ungjae shook his hand.

“First I would like for Ungjae to get accustomed to his living arrangements and this place, but in maybe a few days I’ll have you start working with him. His music really suits your voice, so I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Youngsoo rose an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Daesung grinned at them. “Maybe this could be your debut album?”

Youngsoo laughed. “You’re serious? I’m so honored… It’ll be a pleasure to work with you, Ungjae!”

Ungjae nodded, a little shocked. It all seemed like a little much… but he could do it, right? Daesung believed he could, and he knew Taeho and Moonbong would tell him to jump at the opportunity. So he’d do it.

 

* * *

 

 

Ungjae knocked on Chibin’s door, hoping he was in. He was, and he answered it pretty excited. 

 

“Ungjae, how’s it going? You’re doing all right?”

 

Ungjae nodded with a smile. “I have some pretty good news actually. I invited Taeho and Bong over, do you want to come too?”

 

“Only if you have food. I’m kidding, of course, I’ll come!”

 

Ungjae scratched his head. “Yeah… about that.”

 

“Oh? Did you run out already? Well, it’s okay. Let’s just order a pizza.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sang!” Jeup loudly yelled across the loud kitchen. “Sang, where are you?”

Sang had been outside, of course, to take the trash out. It was a busy day and he wanted a break. He went to the sink to wash his hands and heard Jeup calling his name like there was no tomorrow.

“Sa- there you are. Where have you been?”

“Uh, outside sir…”

“Aren’t you aware that we have a delivery? Please get on it asap.” Jeup sighed and walked away.

Sang hated when Jeup talked to him in that way. Was there no way to please him? He felt very discouraged and made his way slowly to the counter where the pizza was stacked. He looked on the order on the sheet and… wait, wasn’t that address familiar?

He drove there and yes… it was! It’s the apartment of Na Ungjae… but the order was under the name of his neighbor, Jeon Chibin. Sang was pretty confused.

He walked up to the door and took a deep breath before knocking on it, hoping not to be as awkward as he was before. 

Both Ungjae and Chibin opened the door. Sang couldn’t help but feel a little down. How close had they become since that time they first met?

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Lee Sang again. I see you got the apartment right this time.” Chibin joked, to which Sang just nervously laughed.

“Thank you, I’ll take that,” Ungjae smiled at Sang before taking the pizza with him. That smile… was it possible to fall in love with someone just by seeing their smile?

“Um, excuse me.” Chibin waved the money at Sang to get his attention back. He followed his line of sight, seeing that he was staring at Ungjae, and smiled a little.  _ How cute _ .

“Sang, would you like to get paid?”

Sang snapped out of his daze, a little confused at first. “Oh, yeah, of course.” He took the money and thanked Chibin before walking away quickly.

In the car, he looked back at the apartment another time before driving off. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous. Chibin and Ungjae were becoming close, and there was nothing he could do. How could he get close to Ungjae when all he was doing was delivering pizza to his place?

Still, he couldn’t get Ungjae’s smile out of his head. Seeing it made his heart so full, and just seeing that was enough. He could be satisfied with just knowing Ungjae is happy. Well, that’s what he told himself anyway.


	4. part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is so late for I was in JAPAN and I saw imfact live and if you want more of that it's on twt but anyways they're so beautiful and talented and I love them so much but now that my trip is over (I'm so sad huh) I will continue to update more consistently over the summer!!!! thank you all for reading and please keep leaving feedback, it helps me out a lot!!

 

 

Another day had come.

Ungjae went to the calming library he had grown fond of and ordered some coffee before sitting at a table in the study area. He looked over his homework with fresh eyes. He had completed his assignments the night before but there was nothing wrong with checking them over again, right?

 

Within a few minutes, he heard it again. The sweet voice coming from outside, the same as the day before. He was very pleased with it. Will he hear it every day? If so, that would be a treat.

 

Being the musician he is, he couldn’t help but feel inspired by this voice. It was too beautiful to tune out, too mesmerizing to ignore. Once it faded away, he pulled out his journal and started to write lyrics in it. Nothing super serious or set in stone, just how the voice made him feel: serene, optimistic, dazed. Then he returned to his work.

* * *

  


After a long, boring day of work, Sang returned home a little down. Maybe it was a little ridiculous to hope that Ungjae would order a pizza every day but he did. He really hoped to see him again.

 

Sang went straight to the kitchen, starved and in need of food. “Hey, Jian!” He called out to his roommate. “Have you eaten?”

 

“Not yet!” He entered the kitchen. “I didn’t even hear you come in. How was work?”

 

“Boring, as usual. But it’s okay, as long as I’m making money, you know.” He laughed.  “You want some pasta?”

 

“Hmm, sure,” Jian replied, and almost walked back out the kitchen before adding, “I invited Heejae and Jonghee over by the way. Make sure to cook for them too.”

 

“Seriously? You could have let me know in advance.” He was a bit annoyed that he had to cook for the other two. He didn’t dislike them, they were his friends of course, but a heads up would have been nice. He barely had enough ingredients.

 

Right before he finished cooking (he made spaghetti and meatballs) their friends had arrived. Jian had already served them some coke as they waited for their food to be plated. Once Sang served them, they all were ready to chow down and catch up on each other’s recent activities.

 

Jian discussed his hair styling business. Apparently, they would have their big break when a famous girl group was going to have a concert nearby and their agency came to him for their service. Not to mention that Jian’s their biggest fan. He was pretty stoked.

 

Jonghee discussed his career as a freelance model. He was still struggling to find a steady income but hoped that he would get his chance soon, as he had just modeled for a major article in a popular fashion magazine.

 

Heejae had found some small acting roles in some music videos and in a drama. He was originally an extra but one of the minor characters never made it to set and he got the part by luck. He mentioned that a few agencies had contacted him but he wasn’t sure who to go with yet. Everyone encouraged him to join Fantagio, but the thought of joining any agency worried Heejae. He thought he’d lose his freedom. Still, it seemed that this would be the catalyst to move his career forward.

 

Then there was Lee Sang. Pizza delivery guy. No, he hadn’t even had that position until that week. Until then, he only cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes. Compared to his friends, he felt like he was failing. No achievements, no big breaks, nothing. He didn’t want to talk about himself, so Jian did instead.

 

“He got somewhat promoted last week. He’s doing deliveries now, and to be honest he seems a lot happier since.”

 

“Really? That’s good to hear!” Jonghee smiled at him, to which Sang returned with a scowl.

 

“Don’t mock me. It’s obvious that of everyone here, I’m the least successful.”

 

“You’re not, Sang, when will you stop saying that,” Heejae said, a bit annoyed. Apparently, this was not the first time they were going through this.

 

“Everyone here is so successful. You’re working with idols, you’re in a magazine, and agencies are lining up for you! And me? I’m delivering pizza.”

 

Jian set his fork down and rolled his eyes. “Why are you even complaining? Didn’t you ask for that position?”

 

Sang frowned at him and motioned as if he’d strike him. “Just shut up, won’t you?”

 

“Well, it’s a nice change from what you were doing before, right?” Jonghee asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

 

“Yeah, I can actually leave the building which is nice,” he laughed. And then, he thought of Ungjae. The reason he decided to keep delivering, so he could see him, the boy with the cute smile. Maybe he didn’t notice, but he started to smile a little. His friends noticed.

 

“Hey, what’s with that look?” Heejae asked with a smirk.

 

“Huh? What look?” Sang frowned and stuffed his face with the remaining food on his plate.

 

Jonghee stared at him. “He met someone. I know it. You met someone on a delivery, didn’t you?”

 

Still chewing his food, he glared at him, as if telling him to shut up. But it was too late, everyone started pestering him with inquiries.

 

“So? Who is it?” Jian asked excitedly. “A boy or a girl? Why didn’t you tell us before?” Whatever they were talking about didn’t matter anymore. The girl group, the magazine, the acting agencies, nothing mattered as much as Sang’s new crush at this moment.

 

Giving up, Sang sat back and pushed his plate away from him. “His name is Ungjae. I met him on my first delivery. Actually, he’s the reason I decided to continue...”

 

“Ohhh!” They all looked at each other excitedly; meanwhile, Sang wanted to run away.

 

“What’s he like? What does he do?” Heejae leaned over the table, wanting to hear every detail.

 

Sang sighed. “I don’t know much about him. I delivered a pizza to him, for Christ’s sake, I wasn’t gonna interrogate him. I just know he moved in that day.” He leaned his head on his hand in thought and smiled. “He has light brown hair and his bangs are so long they cover his eyes, and he has the cutest smile. He seems a little shy but it’s so adorable, you know?”

 

Everyone just “awwwww’d” at him. It was nice seeing Sang finally talk about something- or in this case, someone- that made him happy for once, and as embarrassed as he was, he was glad he could finally talk to someone about it.

 

“So, when are you asking him out?” Jian asked.

 

“What? No, I hardly even know him. I only met him twice.”

 

“Twice?” Heejae laughed, “You’re practically dating.”

 

“Shut up guys. Look, nothing’s ever gonna happen. I just delivered his pizza, he doesn’t even know me, and I know nothing about him.”

 

“You could learn if you asked him out,” Jonghee replied.

 

Sang just shook his head. “I can’t… I just can’t, okay? There’s no point.”


	5. part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayed update ;; I've just had a tiny bit of writer's block, plus masc's situation right now makes me really sad and it kind of hurts to continue writing this when their future is uncertain. however, I won't give up on it because it's just too good!
> 
> I hope this chapter is worth the wait! if not, it'll get better later on lmao

Even at home, after finishing his homework assignments, Ungjae continued to work on his music. He decided to pull an all-nighter, but he was too busy to cook anything. Although he did not want to make an unhealthy habit of this, he decided to order a pizza. It was quick and easy, so why not?

Seeing that this order came from that apartment once again made Sang’s heart flutter a little. If he got to see him, just for a little bit, it made his day. If he could make Ungjae smile just a little, especially if he was the cause of it, he would be content. Before leaving, he checked in the mirror to see that his hair wasn’t a mess, that his uniform was tidy, that he looked presentable.

Next thing he knew, he was walking up to his door again. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on it.  _ I wonder who will be here with him this time… _

He was a bit surprised to see Ungjae alone when he greeted him. He didn’t mind, though.

“H-hello…” He couldn’t seem to get over Ungjae’s beauty no matter how many times he’s seen him.

“Hi,” Ungjae smiled. “Um, Lee Sang, right?”

Snapping out of his trance, the other nodded. “Oh! Yes, I've come to deliver your pizza. One pepperoni, correct?”

“Yes, that's correct.” Ungjae smiled again before reaching into his pockets, only to realize he had forgotten to bring his money out with him. “I'm so sorry, would you mind stepping inside for a moment?”

“No, not at all!” Sang followed the other inside, sitting on the armchair upon request while waiting for Ungjae to retrieve his wallet from his bedroom. Looking around, he saw papers and files spread out on the dining room table.  _ Ah, he must be a student… _

When Ungjae returned to the room, Sang decided to make loosen up and make some conversation with him. “You pulling an all-nighter?”

“Yeah,” the younger blushed, seeing that he made his situation pretty obvious to this stranger. Well, was he a stranger? This was his third time over, after all. Seeing a familiar face every time he ordered food was comforting to him. Not only familiar but a very handsome face as well…

“Good luck with everything, then! Work hard.”

“What about you? Are you a student?”

Sang’s face flushed. “No, I actually graduated a year ago.”

“Oh, congratulations! What was your major?”

Sang stood up and sighed. “It’s nothing, really. I should get going soon.”

“Ah okay…” Ungjae felt a little bad for asking, seeing that it made Sang uncomfortable. “Um, what’s the total? For the pizza?”

After Ungjae paid Sang, he showed him to the door and thanked him.

“Thank you, sir,” Sang replied with a smile, wanting to make a good impression. “I hope you’re satisfied with my service today?”

Ungjae laughed and nodded. “Yeah, um, thanks for bringing my pizza here.” They both laughed awkwardly before Sang exited the apartment, Ungjae closing the door slowly.

He took a deep sigh. He didn’t notice it before, but he was attracted to Sang. He was so sweet and seemed to take pride in his work, something that Ungjae actually finds as an attractive trait. Yes, he was beginning to fall for this pizza boy, he admitted that to himself.

Next time he came over, he had to make sure to impress him. Even if it was just a little, he realized he wanted Sang to notice him a little more… But how?

* * *

 

The next morning, Ungjae was at the library, as always. He checked over his study guide will sipping his iced coffee (he had a test coming up) and as he expected, he heard the voice again. How he could block out all the other street noises and pick out this particular voice will remain a mystery, but it was so sweet and inspiring. After immersing himself in it, he decided to write a few lyrics. This time about someone in particularly: Lee Sang.

_ You’re always here when I call you _

What else could he say?

_ You’re always here when I call you _

_ You know exactly what I want, it’s like you’re reading my mind _

Ungjae laughed to himself, it seemed so silly. He was singing about the pizza guy, after all! Still, he kept the lyrics. 

* * *

 

“Doeun?” Jeup walked over to the man, who was finishing a pizza and putting it in a box. 

“Yes, sir?” He was a little worried, hoping he hadn’t made him upset.

“Sorry to bother you but… have you noticed Sang’s behavior? He’s been acting kinda odd lately.”

Doeun laughed, feeling relieved. “If I’m not mistaken, he has a girlfriend. That’s what everyone thinks, anyway.”

“I don’t,” Sang walked up to them, just returning from a delivery. He nodded to his boss before facing Doeun, who placed the pizza box into his hands.

“Well, you’re definitely seeing somebody. You’re unusually cheery today.”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Sang scoffed.

“Not at all, it suits you. We could use that around here.” He glanced at Jeup before walking away.

“Did he just..”

“It’s nothing, boss. I’ll see you later!” Sang collected all the pizzas to be delivered and left again.

Jeup smiled to himself. “He’s right though. It does suit you.”

* * *

 

After school, Ungjae ran as quickly as he could to Daesung’s building, running a little late as a result of the test. When he finally got there and reached the studio, he was out of breath.

“I’m… so sorry… for being late,” he uttered between breaths.

“It’s alright, I didn’t wait long,” Daesung smiled when he saw him. “Come, sit down.” He handed Ungjae a water bottle when he sat next to him and waited patiently for him to calm down as he got out his laptop and some notes. Then he paused and turned to Daesung slowly.

“Um… I have to use the bathroom, do you mind…?

“No of course not! Go ahead, I’ll just look at what you have while you’re gone.”

Ungjae left the room quickly as Daesung played a track on the laptop and caught a glimpse of a notebook left in the messy stack of papers. It seemed like they were lyrics, so he gave it a look.

When Ungjae returned, Daesung turned to him, holding up the book. “I’ve been looking at some of these lyrics you’ve been writing, they’re really good!”

All the color drained from Ungjae’s face. “Oh, that’s actually just for fun, it’s not meant to be for anything…”

“I can really see this one becoming a hit song though. The lyrics work so well and I can feel the emotion in it. Does it have a melody yet?”

Ungjae looked at the page and, as he feared, it was the song he wrote when hearing that voice, the lyrics about the pizza guy.

“It’s not even complete…”

“It’s okay, you can finish it, right? But I really like it. In fact, I think it should be the song we debut Youngsoo with. It would suit his personality well, don’t you think?”

“D-debut?”

“We can talk about it later though, I want to give you some feedback on this track here.”

Ungjae tried his best to concentrate after that but he was completely embarrassed. He didn’t expect anyone to ever see those lyrics, it was too personal. But he wouldn’t reject it, not when he was working with Kim Daesung. He could only express his gratitude for working with him; after all.


	6. pls read and comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of recent events relating the group MASC, I am not sure what to do with this story anymore, even if they are side characters. since you all have been supporting me so far, I think it's fair to hear how you'd like me to continue the situation. I know many of you are ifs but not mablings so I'll fill you in on the incident and after you read I ask that you tell me what you think i should do in the comments. idk how long i'll keep this chapter up but it will be deleted.

MASC debuted in August 2016 (same year as imfact) with a bop called "Strange." There were only four members at the time: Heejae, Woosoo (Youngsoo), 26 (Jihoon), and ACE (Daesung). I fell in love with them instantly and they're one of my ult groups.

Last year, they suddenly added four new members: Doeun, Ireah (Jonghee), Chibin, and Moonbong. They were a part of their latest comeback, 'Do It." Although many Mablings were surprised, we quickly grew to accept and love the new members.

But recently Chibin came to Instagram venting about an incident that has been bothering him, one that happened in March... Many of you may have already heard of it since it kinda blew up. He didn't originally say who it was but that a hyung had hit him with an umbrella and that he's the only hyung he unfollowed on ig. Later on, Daesung came forward and admitted it was actually him, as many people suspected.

They had different stories on the incident though (no version of it could clear Daesung's name though, he assaulted him that's just the truth) but it seems Chibin hasn't been entirely honest.

Dae has left the group since the incident and chibin decided to leave as well

Later on, Jihoon told us that he also decided to leave even though it's not related to this situation... at this point, many mabling think Doeun will be leaving too because there are only four members promoting...

I still love all the members and former members dearly, I really do (Yes including Daesung, what he did is wrong but I really don't think he's a bad person) I'm just really heartbroken and it's hard for me to continue writing about them when I feel so sad but I want to please IFs...

I really don't know if I can continue this story but I have really good plans for it and I don't want to discontinue it, so I want to know what do you all think?

Should I continue with this story? Should I edit it and take out the characters that are no longer in masc? all of them or only some? Please tell me what you think. It's important to me that you all will continue to enjoy this story and i think you deserve to have a say so please leave me comments...

Thank you for reading this


	7. not an update/verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i decided how i want to continue this story... please read and understand

I hope no one will be upset with my decision on how I continue my story.

Not many people commented on my last "chapter" despite my asking, but thank you to those who did, I'm very grateful for your input.

I decided that I'll continue my story as is. Although not all my readers know masc, I know some of my mabling readers are still sad as I am and maybe some of you still love all the members.

I respect the decision of the members who have left masc but for the sake of the story, I will continue without dropping any of them.

I hope no one will be upset by this... I still love them all despite the past events and want to continue to show my love through my writing. And I have to add that I'd be lying if I said I'm just too lazy to go back and change everything, but that's not the biggest factor. Lol

When I write, I usually try to show my feelings for the characters in my stories and in this case, I want to see them all be successful and that hasn't changed at all. I write them all as hard-working, successful people because that's how I hope to see them one day and so I'll continue to write my story in its original vision because that dream has not changed.

In the future, when writing a fic with masc, I'll only include the current members out of respect but for this one, I'll continue as is.

Now that I've come to this conclusion, I will start writing for an update soon! Please look forward to it.

If this makes you upset, I understand and I won't blame you if you decide to stop reading.

Thank you to everyone who's been reading until now, I hope you will still love the story and please keep giving me feedback! I appreciate it so much <3


	8. part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been four score and seven years but I'm back with a REAL update!  
> as I said, all current and former members of masc will remain in the story and it will continue as planned ^^  
> because of school, I've had a bit of writer's block, but (I know I keep saying this) I'll try to be more consistent with my updates! from now on, I will aim for one chapter a month. I know that's a little long but it's the best I can do :c I have other projects as well  
> I hope this update was worth the wait! Happy holidays, everyone <3

 

It had been over a month since Ungjae had moved into his apartment and started working with Daesung and Youngsoo. It had also been over a month since he first met Sang, and he’d made a habit to order a pizza at least once a week. It wasn’t just because he liked pizza or because it was convenient, but because he wanted to see Sang more often, and he couldn’t think of any other way than this.

Ungjae always invited over his friends, especially his neighbor Chibin since he was closest. They teased him about it once they realized that he had a crush on the pizza guy.

“And why do we need to be here?” Taeho asked one day.

“Well, I can’t keep eating all this pizza by myself… I’ll gain so much weight, and what will he think of that?”

“He? You mean Sang?” Moonbong laughed. “You’re really helpless, you know that?”

Ungjae frowned. “Stop teasing me guys…”

“You know, your life would be a lot easier if you just asked him out already,” Chibin laughed.

“I can’t do that… that’s too scary.” Ungjae covered his face in embarrassment.

“You really are helpless,” Taeho shook his head and sank back on the couch he was sitting on.

“He wouldn’t accept though... “ Ungjae sighed.

Chibin smacked Ungjae in the back of his head, catching him by surprise. “Are you blind? He’s obviously in love with you. I can’t believe he hasn’t asked you out himself, but I guess both of you are too shy.”

“Don’t be ridiculous…. Sang doesn't like me. With how much I’ve been ordering pizza, he’s probably irritated with me actually.” Ungjae sighed again. Before anyone could respond, the doorbell ring. “That must be him!” He jumped up and ran to the door, a little too excited, and everyone laughed at him.

“Hello Ungjae,” Sang smiled at him, his heart fluttering as soon as he saw him. “How are you today?”

“I’m well, and you?” Ungjae smiled back and grabbed the pizza.

“Well, I’m fine now that I get to talk to you,” Sang said and he blushed slightly. Thankfully it was a little dark outside so Ungjae couldn’t see.

Chibin came up behind Ungjae and giggled. “You guys are adorable, but I’m starving so I’ll take this.” He grabbed the pizza from Ungjae’s arms and walked away.

Sang’s heart sank again. It wasn’t right for him to feel this way, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but think how lucky Chibin was to be so close to Ungjae. Every time he came to Ungjae’s house, Chibin was there. He was his neighbor so it shouldn’t have been too surprised but could they have possibly been just really close friends, or boyfriends? Sang’s thoughts wandered too long.

“Are you okay?” Ungjae asked?

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” 

“You zoned out for a bit.” Ungjae pouted, seeing him like that, and it made Sang smile again. How could someone be so cute?

Suddenly someone else came up behind Ungjae. It was Taeho. “Well, if you’re not gonna pay for the pizza, I’ll take care of it.” He shoved Ungjae to the side and handed Sang the money. “Sorry to interrupt your conversation.” He counted the cash before handing it to the other. “Would you like to hang out with us for a while?”

“No, I’m sorry, I have to go back to work soon. More pizzas to deliver.”

“Aw, that’s a shame. Maybe some other time.” Taeho nodded to him with a smile and walked away.

“Sorry about them,” Ungjae started to play with his earring, embarrassed.

“No, I don’t mind. Your friends are funny, I like them.” Sang laughed.

“You can have them,” Ungjae rolled his eyes. “They’re always teasing me.”

“They don’t seem too bad, I’ll take them.”

After a few moments of awkward silence, they said their goodbyes and Sang returned to his job.

* * *

 

When Sang arrived home, he saw Jian and Heejae laying on the couch, watching tv.

“Hey, Heejae, what’s up? It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, what’s new?”

“Well, nothing. Just the usual. Working all the time… you?”

“Well…” He began blushing.

“Oh, what is it, what is it?” Sang put his things down and walked over to them. “You met somebody, didn’t you?”

Heejae sat up to face him. “So I was a guest speaker for an acting class today at this university and I met this really cute guy there.”

“Ooo, you get his number?” Jian interjected.

“Yes, actually. And we followed each other on Instagram so... “

“Show us, show us!” Sang excitedly sat next to Heejae, making him laugh. He pulled up the app on his phone and showed the pictures to his friends.

“Wow, he’s really cute, Heejae.” Jian grabbed his shoulder and shook it in excitement. “You gonna ask him out?”

“Well we already planned to go out sometime next week for coffee-”

“Wait, Moonbong?” Sang snatched the phone from Heejae’s hand to get a better look.

“Yeah, do you know him?” Heejae snatched the phone back.

“Not exactly, but he’s Ungjae’s friend. I just saw him today actually.”

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Yeah, and if you’re wondering, I do think I overheard him talking about a cute guy he met today so I’m sure he’s just as excited as you were.” Sang laughed.

Jian gasped quietly. “If Moonbong and Ungjae are close, they’d have pictures of each other posted, right?”

Heejae looked at his phone again. “That’s true. Do you see him on here, Sang?”

“Ungjae?” He looked at Heejae’s phone again, scrolling past numerous pictures of the cute orange haired boy, looking for one of his crush with the soft brown hair that covered his eyes.

“Oh! Here’s one…” He smiled at the picture of the two, they were at a concert or live of some sort.

“‘Tonight was the best show of my life… so far. I can’t wait to see my best friend on this stage one day.’ Oh, is he a musician?”

“I don’t know actually, he didn’t really talk about it….”

Heejae tapped on Ungjae’s profile and then his eyes went wide. “ACE Entertainment?”

“Wait, what? He’s a producer?”

Sang snatched the phone again, and read the bio in Ungjae’s account. “Wow, a composer huh?”

Again, Heejae snatched his phone back from Sang, but the latter had already seen Ungjae’s username so he just looked it up on his own.

“Why don’t you go ahead and follow him?” Jian said.

“I can’t do that, he’ll think I’m weird

“Right… so secretly stalking his account is better.” Heejae rolled his eyes.

Sang ignored him “A musician, huh...”

“You should talk to him, Sang. Since he works at ACE, you could probably get a chance to audition there with his help, since you want to become a singer.”

Sang shook his head. “I don’t know, I’m not really all that good.”

“Come on, don’t be like that Sang.” Jian had already heard this a million times before.

“Listen, I’m already getting older and I can’t focus on stuff like dreams I can’t reach. I had a chance before but now, I have to focus on now.”

“Right now, you work at a freaking pizza place.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You always complain about it, Sang. So when a chance like this comes up, why aren’t you trying to take it?”

“Look, I don’t expect you to understand my reasoning but I don’t think it’s something I should do.”

“You’re right.” Jian rolled eyes. “I don’t understand. I don’t understand why you turn down every opportunity that’s been given to you. There are many people who could only wish for many of the things offered to you and you won’t take it, and Ungjae is the perfect example of that. Not only is he handsome and extremely talented, but he’s a musician and could help you with your dream career and you won’t accept? What is wrong with you?”

Sang sat in silence a few moments, soaking up everything he’d just heard. Then he only walked away, upset. But he was only upset because he believed everything Jian told him was right.

“Jian, don’t you think that was a little harsh?” Heejae sighed heavily. He hated when his friends got into fights like this.

“Maybe it was…” Jian sighed. “I’ll talk to him later, he seems really upset now.”

“Okay, well I guess I should be heading home before the trains stop running. I’ll call you tomorrow.”


	9. part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! I decided to update again ^^  
> it's Christmas and you guys deserve a gift, so here it is!! hope you all enjoy it <3
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!

Ungjae was on his way out of the studio when he ran into Daesung, who had invited him up to his office to chat.

“How are things going with Youngsoo, if you don’t mind my asking? Are you two getting along okay?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Ungjae’s face lit up. “He’s been working really hard, he’ll have a successful debut for sure. He’s very dedicated. I love working with him.”

Daesung nodded. “He is, that’s why I thought it would be really good for you to work together. You both are super dedicated to your work so I trust that you two will make a successful album together. How’s the work on the song, by the way? Have you recorded a demo yet?”

“Ah, yes we have but… there’s actually something about that song I wanted to tell you.”

“Oh? What is it, Ungjae?”

“That song was actually inspired by someone and, to be honest, I feel like their voice would fit the song better.”

“Oh really? Well, just have them come in for an audition then if you want to. You should have said something sooner.”

“Wait, really?” Ungjae was taken aback at Daesung’s reaction.

“Yeah, I don’t mind it at all, but who is this person? Are they a friend of yours?”

“Ah, actually…. I have heard them sing but I don’t know who it is yet,” Ungjae started to rub his hands against his pants again, they were getting a little sweaty at this point.

Daesung stayed silent for a minute, thinking of what he said. “Okay, Ungjae. Since you said this song is meant for this person, I’ll let you find them. But I can’t let you waste my time with some stranger so I’m only giving you three days. If you can’t find them during that time, then you have to just work on it with Youngsoo. You understand, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Ungjae stood up with a smile and bowed. “I won’t let you down, hyung!”

Daesung smiled back. “I know you won’t, Ungjae.”

* * *

 

The next day, Ungjae went to the library as he did every day, grabbing a coffee but instead of sitting down to study, he stood outside. This time, he was going to find the voice of the person who inspired his song, the voice that inspired him to write about Sang.

He stood out there for about half an hour until he figured they weren’t coming. Ungjae sighed, he had to go to class. “Well, there is tomorrow…”

* * *

 

“Hello? Jonghee? Why are you calling me?” Sang answered his phone yawning, rubbing his eyes. He was lightheaded and his skin was burning up.

“Didn’t Jian tell you? I’m outside your door right now.”

“What? Wait, I’ll let you in, give me a second.” After hanging up, Sang slowly got up and forced himself out of his bed. He was seriously fatigued but he went to the closet to find a face mask and put it on before dragging himself to the door for his friend.

When he did open it, he saw Jonghee had a face mask on as well. He also had a huge tote bag on his shoulder. “Hey, Jian told me you were sick, so I came to take care of you.”

Jonghee led Sang back over to his bed. “I don’t think you’ll need this,” he removed Sang’s face mask. He immediately plugged in on a vaporizer. “Is it just a fever?”

“I guess so. Hey, don’t you have work or something?”

“I’m a freelance model Sang,” Jonghee sat down on the bed next to him. “I don’t get work as consistently as I would like to, but it gives me a lot of freedom you know.”

“So you’d rather spend your time taking care of me than doing something more worth your time?”

“Come on Sang, don’t say things like that. You’re my friend, of course you’re worth my time. Besides, we haven’t hung out in a while so I thought I might as well.”

Sang laughed and shook his head. “Whatever you say. This doesn’t feel like ‘hanging out’ when I currently feel like death.”

“Don’t worry, that’s what I’m here for. Speaking of work, how’s that been going for you?”

“Well, nothing special. I honestly don’t have that much motivation for it anymore other than the fact that I need money.”

“What about Ungjae?”

“Well, yeah but why would I say something like that…” Sang mumbled and looked away shyly and Jonghee laughed.

“I talked to Jain about what happened a few days ago… I honestly think you should talk to Ungjae about music, you know since you sang in college and everything. I don’t think you should give up hope…” Jonghee saw Sang’s expression turn to annoyance. “But I know how you feel about that. Of course, if you’re not really feeling that, it’s fine but I think you should still get closer to Ungjae. You aren’t gonna get any closer with him just by delivering a pizza to his house occasionally.”

“Gee, Jonghee, I thought you were here to help me feel better.” Sang sighed.

“Only physically. I can’t say so much for your ego. Do you need any water? I’ll go get you a glass.”

“Could you make me some tea too?”

“Of course.” Jonghee smiled and exited Sang’s room, leaving him to think alone about what he was just told.

When Jonghee returned with the glass of water, Sang spoke up. “Listen, I’ll think about asking him about an audition to ACE. I don’t know if I really want to do that anymore, though.” He sighed heavily. “But…. I’ll maybe try asking him out.”

Jonghee smiled. “Well, that’s some progress.” Sang rolled his eyes. “But why did you wait so long?”

“I wasn’t sure if he’s single or not. I’m still not sure, to be honest. He’s gotten really close with his neighbor and I don’t know if they’re together or not.”

“Well, no harm in asking, right?”

Sang shrugged. “I guess not. I’ll do it the next time I see him, then.”

“Good,” Jonghee smiled and almost left the room.

“Hey, why are you so concerned about me anyway?”

“Well, Sang,” Jonghee leaned against the doorway. “I’ve never seen you so smitten before. When you are talking about him, or when you’ve just seen him, the way your eyes shine, I’ve never seen you like that before. It makes me happy. That’s why. Now, I have to go check on your tea.”

* * *

 

“Did I make the right decision?”

Ungjae sat alone in his room, reflecting on his day. He hadn’t told Youngsoo about his plans for the song, but he did tell him that there was another song he wanted to focus on instead. But what would be the point if he could never find the voice he was searching for?

“I don’t want to think of this,” Ungjae laid his head on his desk. This stressed him out too much, he needed a distraction.

Ungjae looked at his phone, through his contacts. He needed someone to talk to.

“Maybe I’ll order a pizza.”

It was only a cheese pizza, it was the cheapest option available. Of course, it wasn’t the pizza that Ungjae was excited about, but Sang.

Looking in the mirror, he started to fuss over his hair. He hadn’t really thought of it too much before, but it had gotten too long to the point where he had to sweep his bangs to the sides like a curtain.

The sound of knocking startled him. He grabbed his wallet and went to answer it.

“Hello, did you order a cheese pizza?” A man with black hair and a kind face stood in front of him. No, it wasn’t Sang. Had he been replaced?

“Oh, thank you. Um, how much will it be?”

Ungjae didn’t look him in the eyes once when paying him. When the man went away, he threw the pizza away. He lost his appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you enjoyed the chapter ^^
> 
> also if you really like my stories and would like more frequent updates, please support me if you can!  
> >> ko-fi.com/erikah

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed the first chapter... I promise it will get better -.-
> 
> don't forget to leave me some good feedback ha thanks bye


End file.
